


The Shape And The Color

by Mystik



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Jensen, But in the end is all about the romance, F/M, M/M, Slut!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared could have anyone he wanted. Until Jensen came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn.

“I don’t want to know where you were.”

 

Jared smiled at the petite girl as he entered behind the counter, the music almost making him deaf. “Are you sure, Sandy? I could give you all the details.”

“He just got a blowjob,” answered the blond on the other side of the bar.

“Bit me, Chad.”

“You’re not my type,” he answered without missing a beat.

“His type is basketball players,” giggled the brunette.

“Sandy, shut up!”

“Are you this grumpy because James hasn’t been here in two months?” teased Jared, preparing a martini.

“It’s not like we are dating or anything. I just think he’s hot,” mumbled Chad, delivering two beers for the costumers in front of him.

“Oh, I forgot. You didn’t have the balls to ask him out.” The brunet put the drink on the stylish glass “Here you go sweetie, that’s four dollars.”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay! Besides…he’s James Lafferty, the NBA star! What would he want with someone like me?”

“You’re a coward, Murray.”

“Not everybody is a slut like you, Padalecki.”

 

Jared laughed, taking the next customer’s order. Since he arrived at Los Angeles after a big fight with his family back in Texas because of his sexuality, the young man decided to have fun and not care about the consequences. So what if that made him a slut? For the first time in his life he was free to make his own decisions, and that felt good.

“Hey Jared, check it out.”

 

The brunet looked towards the place that Chad pointed and his mouth went dry. The guy was tall, but still shorter than him, with blond hair that shined gold underneath the lights. He was wearing black shirt and deliciously tight jeans, showing off his powerful thighs.

“Just your type, huh?” snickered Chad from next to his friend.

“Hands off Murray, he’s mine.”

“I’m not even interested, man,” replied the blond, raising his hands. He smirked. “But not even you can get into his pants. He’s way out of your league.”

“Are you challenging me?”

“I think he is,” piped up Sandy, entering between them and grabbing a glass. “If you want to prove him wrong, I suggest you go take his order.”

“Oh, I will.” Jared glared at Chad before moving to the other side of the bar where he saw the blond heading.

The brunet inclined on the counter, using his killer smile. The one that got both women and man alike to fall for him. “Hey there, handsome. Can I get you anything?”

The blond look up, his green eyes framed by squared glasses. He smiled and Jared’s heart sped up. “A beer for me, handsome,” answered the blond in the same manner.

“Right away.” Jared went behind the balcony, and slapped Chad behind the head since he was laughing at him. He went back and put the bottle on top of a napkin. “There you go, that’s three dollars.”

The blond grabbed the bottle and toasted the air in Jared’s direction, drinking up. The brunet just watched with fascination as his Adam’s apple moved, swallowing the drink. The man put the beer back on the counter. “Your manager said that I could drink on the house tonight. Could you check if he was just joking?”

Jared arched his eyebrow but nodded anyway. He went to the storage where Sandy was grabbing some bottles of vodka and leaned on the doorframe.

“Hey baby, my delicious blond said the manager is paying for his drinks tonight. Should I press the matter or just confirm with the big guy?”

The petite woman smiled without facing the young man. “I know that, he’s telling the truth.”

“You know that?” Jared exclaimed as he opened his arms. “Were you planning to tell me who he was any time this century?”

Sandy turned around with a smirk on her face, arms full of bottles. “No, not really.” She approached and gave him the bottles. “He’s an old friend of the boss. Go on, take these to the bar. I’ll tell Mike that Jensen is here.”

“So his name is Jensen?” Jared smiled. “Cute name.”

“There’s one thing you should know about him though,” Sandy paused and smiled, “you know what? Never mind. You’ll find out eventually.”

“Whatever it is he’ll be all mine by the end of the night,” he announced, returning to the bar.

Sandy watched him go and laughed to herself. “This will be so fun.”

* * *

Jared was kind of frustrated. Not five minutes after he returned, Mike Rosenbaum, the manager of the club, went down to the bar. He instantly started to chat with his friend, not letting Jared make his move. He wanted some time alone with Jensen, and he wanted it fast. Thankfully only half an hour later Mike went away after his boyfriend called him to the office.

“Duty calls my dear Jen-boy,” smirked Mike, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. “When he arrives, you two can go upstairs.”

“If he arrives,” smiled the blond, still nursing his beer. He was looking at the rim of the bottle.

“He said he would be here tonight, so he will.”

“Yeah, right,” Jensen snorted, taking another sip.

Jared glanced sideways at them, preparing a drink. He didn’t have a boyfriend, did he? He saw as Mike laughed and left Jensen alone. Carefully Jared delivered the drink to the costumer with a wink and then moved again to the side of the bar next to the blond.

“So…you’re friends with the boss, but I never saw you here before,” he said nonchalantly, cleaning some glasses.

Jensen looked up with a smile, his finger sliding over the rim of the bottle. “What’s your name?”

“Jared,” said the young man with another smile, but the blond didn’t seem impressed.

“I was out of town. Jared,” answered Jensen, “and since you haven’t worked here for long, of course you’ve never seen me before.”

The brunet bit his lip. All his tactics were failing and he didn’t know why. It was a matter of honor now to conquer that man. “I would remember if I saw you here before.”

Jensen laughed at that, and Jared admired the crinkles around his eyes. “I’m sure you would.” He took another swallow. “Could you bring another beer?”

“For a friend?” asked Jared as innocently as he could muster, grabbing the bottle.

“Yeah, says Mike he’s going to show up today. I doubt it.”

“You could have a little faith in me, man.”

 

Jared’s eyes widened when the one and only James Lafferty stopped beside Jensen. He heard Chad dropping a glass beside him and couldn’t hide his smile fast enough.

“That’s interesting, I didn’t know you knew him,” he said, winking at James only to tease the hell out of Chad. “Long time no see, gorgeous.” He put the beer on the counter.

James laughed and picked up the bottle, his blue eyes sparkling. “Nice to see you too, Jared. I noticed you were getting nice and cozy with my man Jensen here?”

Jared smiled and looked sideways to see Chad blush and attend to the customers, avoiding James. When he’d first entered here, two months ago, he learned fast enough that his blond friend could be fun and talkative with anyone, but when James was near the vicinity, he would become unbearably shy. He thought it was cute and just for fun started to flirt with the NBA star. The brunet played right along, but they stopped at that. Jared preferred blonds anyway and after that night, James would always talk with him about random things whenever he came to the club.

“I wish. The big boss stole my quality time with Jensen,” he answered, hoping that Jensen could see the flirting look on his face. But the blond just drank his beer.

“Mike is oblivious to this kind of stuff,” replied James as he drank.

“You should know.”

“Don’t remind me, Ackles,” shuddered the player.

“Oh, now I want to know.” Jared inclined on the counter, but heard someone call him for drinks. “Tell you what, you tell the story to Chad here and then he’ll fill me in.”

The blond sputtered and looked at Jared. The brunet just smiled and passed by him.

“Don’t thank me,” he whispered as he touched Chad’s shoulder. “See you later, Jensen!”

 

The blond waved at him without looking his way. Jared just sighed. What could he do to grab the man’s attention?

* * *

“So…you’ve worked here for how long?”

“About two years,” mumbled Chad, looking shyly at James. The club was closing and it was just the three of them on the bar. Jensen was looking away, drinking his beer.

“But you didn’t work here at the bar, right?” asked James with a smile, inclined against the counter.

“No, I worked at the office.” The blond bit his lip as he finished cleaning all the glasses. “I started to work at the bar about three months ago.”

“Mike let you work here just like that?” the player laughed, resting his cheek on his hand. The blond was too cute for words.

“No. Actually he caught me making some drinks here after closing time and thought it would be a good idea to put me here,” Chad smiled lightly. “Until I broke three bottles of vodka on my first night.”

“Really? Mike must have got pissed.”

“I cut myself, because I was so nervous that I would get fired and after that, he just sent me home. I guess it was because it was my first time working in front of so many people, you know?” explained Chad.

“Did you get a scar?” asked James.

“Yeah, on my left hand.”

The brunet took Chad’s wrist without warning, examining the skin on the low light. He was warm to the touch. The blond blushed hotly at this and just stared at the player in front of him. James slid his thumb over the tiny white scar.

“Did it hurt?” he asked, looking up.

“Yeah… but it doesn’t bother me anymore,” mumbled Chad, his eyes staring at the other man’s equally blue ones.

 

James dropped both hands on the counter, but didn’t let go of Chad’s wrist. Since he started working at the bar, the NBA star would come to his friend’s club as much as he could. The blond was shy and quiet around him, but he would see as he talked and laughed with Jared. Chad was kind of fascinating and James missed seeing him when he was away for the basketball season.

“So. for how long are you going to stay in town this time? A week?” asked Jensen suddenly with a smile, not looking at them.

The spell broke fast and Chad slid his wrist from James hands, smiling before turning around and going to the storage room. James sighed and turned around, facing his friend.

“Actually, the play-offs are going be next month. You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“How could I do on purpose?” asked Jensen.

“Don’t play that with me Ackles, the only chance I got to get close to the blondie, and you interrupt just like that?”

Jared approached the bar, smiling as he saw the two of them. Finally he could make some moves on the gorgeous blond. He listened them talking as he approached.

“I just want to know what you want from him. Is this another game to you?” Jensen turned in his chair, facing his friend. “And you know I didn’t do on purpose, I couldn’t even see what the two of you were doing!”

“Yeah right,” James snorted, looking away. “Just because you’re blind, doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you. I know you felt something and thought it was fun to interrupt.”

 

Jared stopped dead on his tracks. What?

“Do you like him?” asked Jensen, taking his glasses off. His dead, unmoving green eyes staring at James.

“He’s hot.”

“So you just want a quick fuck?” the blond retorted. “Even the blind guy here could see that Chad likes you.”

The brunet turned around, seeing Jared staring at them with wide eyes. He smirked. “Something wrong, handsome?”

Jared broke out of his stupor, scratching his head as his mind swirled. “Ah… Mike and Tom asked me to tell you guys to go upstairs.”

The player stood up and offered his arm to Jensen. The blond batted him away.

“I’m blind, not invalid,” hissed Jensen.

“Suit yourself,” James replied, pissed off. He nodded at Jared, walking away.

Jared just stared at the blond in front of him, shocked. That explained why Jensen didn’t answer to any of his hints, but...

“Still there, Jared?” asked the blond suddenly, raising from the bar stool.

“Ah...Yeah.” mumbled the brunet, approaching the bar. He stopped next to the blond, not knowing what to do. “So...you’re going upstairs?”

“In a minute,” replied Jensen with a smile. He extended his hand over the counter. “Could you give me your hand?”

“What?” Jared looked at him, surprised.

“I just want to see something.”

The brunet touched Jensen’s hand, feeling shy for the first time in a long time. The blond slowly caressed his wrist with his thumb. Then his fingers slowly caressed his arm, going up until reaching his shoulder. He passed over his neck, cupping his jaw. Jared’s breath hitched as he felt the curious exploration of Jensen. The blond came closer, his fingers now feeling his cheeks, drawing his nose, his eyebrows. His dead eyes were looking at him like he could see him even being blind. Finally those fingers touched his lips and he drew in a breath.

Jensen smiled. “As I thought, you’re truly handsome. And you have dimples, nice.” he said in a thoughtful tone.

“What...?”

“When you lose your sight, you have to use your other senses to help yourself. I’m sure you’ve already heard about this.”

Jared felt his heart beat even quicker in his chest. What was happening to him? Jensen then let go of his face.

“Until we meet again, Jared.”

 

As the blond walked away Jared slumped on the stool, shaking. It was the first time he had ever felt this way.

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter two

"He must have gotten to you pretty badly."

“Do you want me to start talking about James?”

Chad lightly punched him on the arm, his gloved hands diminishing the impact. They were alone at the bus stop, the night’s chilly air making their breath come out in puffs of air.

“But really, be honest with me Jay. You were fascinated with him as soon as you saw him and now even more so because you didn’t get into his pants on the first try.”

“That’s because he can’t see me. I have to change tactics,” mumbled the young man. “By the way,” he glared at his friend, “why didn’t anybody tell me they knew Jensen _and_ that he was blind?”

“I just knew he was a friend of the boss; I’d seen him a couple times before he disappeared for a few months. Actually tonight was the first time he’d been there for a long while,” Chad explained, looking at the empty street in the hope that the bus would come soon.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew him, at least?”

“Well, that was just for fun,” Chad smirked.

“Jerk. I should tell James what your favorite sexual position is just for fun as well.”

“You wouldn’t! And how the hell do you know that?”

“You and vodka are enemies, my friend.”

“I swear to God, if you say a word to him...”

“Chill dude, I’m not going to do that. You will.” Jared was barely containing his laughter.

“Shut up, bitch.”

Their bickering lasted until their buses arrived, and Jared waved goodbye before climbing into the one that was going to the Central Station. The brunet rested his cheek against the cool glass window with a sigh.

He had this feeling in his gut that something big was about to happen.

* * *

"Can I join you?"

Jensen shrugged, his face directed straight ahead. James sat beside him, their sides touching and the blond sighed as he rested his head on the player's shoulder. He closed his eyes.

"How's the sky?"

James smiled, patting Jensen's thigh. Besides Mike and Tom, Jensen was his best friend. The four of them had known each other since high school and after all those years, they were still close. But Jensen... was kind of special. He was James’ first boyfriend after he figured out he was bisexual. Even though it had lasted only three months, that relationship shaped their bond in a unique way.

"It's cloudy, can't see even one damn star," replied the brunet.

"If I ask you something, do you promise to be honest in the answer?"

"I'm always honest with you, idiot," chuckled James.

"This Jared guy... what’s he like?"

"Uh huh, somebody has a crush."

"Bite me, bitch," replied Jensen without missing a beat.

"Only if you beg."

Jensen’s laughter caused his head to shake against James.

"Well..." started the player, "he's really good looking. Not my type, but totally yours. He has dark hair and hazel eyes. But I think that what you would love, is his smile. Dimples, man."

"Yeah, I know."

"How's that?" asked the brunet, still looking at the sky.

"I kind of... checked him," mumbled Jensen with a blush.

"You didn't," exclaimed James, making Jensen raise his head so he could look at his face.

"I was curious. And he let me anyway."

"I could tell he has the hots for you, anyhow," pointed the player with another chuckle.

"I'm not so sure he still has the hots for me now that he knows I'm blind."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" asked James. After two seconds, he coughed. "Okay, wrong question. My point is that you are freaking gorgeous, Ackles. You just can't see the reaction you cause when people look at you."

The blond shook his head, resting his face against James’ shoulder one more time. The brunet sighed in response, raising his hand to caress the dark golden locks.

"You haven’t had a date since the accident, man. Don't do this to yourself."

"I could say the same about you. You haven’t gone out since you broke up with Bethany."

 

James bit his bottom lip. "We wanted different things, and I decided that I wanted to play the field."

"Yeah, because that Chad guy is so in the field," teased Jensen.

"Shut up, dumbass. I just think he's cute."

"So it's more than sex, I knew it."

"Tonight was the first time we had a conversation and he’s worked here for what, three years?"

"I'm just saying that he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would go to bed without some dinner first."

James drew back from the blond, making Jensen raise his head once more and his dead eyes stared at James.

"You'll have to ask him out. At least once, anyway."

"Only if you ask Jared, too."

 

Jensen touched James forearm, squeezing slightly and the player took his wrist, sliding his touch down until their hand connected. They shook on it, sealing the words.

"Deal."

* * *

"Please give me something. Anything."

"You're so pretty when you beg."

 

Both Mike and Tom raised their eyebrows when they heard that. They entered the storage room and found Jared on his knees, making those puppy eyes of his up at Sandy. The girl was shaking with the effort to contain her laughter.

"I thought you guys were having some S and M fun, I'm kind of disappointed," Mike sighed.

 

Jared almost jumped up from the ground at hearing his boss’ voice. He slowly stood and turned around to find Tom smiling at him.

"That's cool Jared if you want to try new things with Sandy. Just not at work."

"Not you too, Tom!" exclaimed the girl, then rolled her eyes with a smirk. "It's worse."

"How come?"

"Jared's interested in somebody. For real."

"Oh my God," whispered Mike, dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

Jared cursed. "Shut up, Sandy."

"Oh why would I, Jay? You should ask them for information, not me! They know all about Jensen."

"Wait. So you're interested in Jensen?" Tom approached, his blue eyes glinting with something unidentifiable. "Didn't get into his pants on the first try, Jay?"

"Tom!" the brunet slapped him on the arm, his face red as a tomato. He knew he was kind of... easygoing most of the time, but it was so not the time to throw that in his face!

 

Mike approached as well, clearly still highly amused. He put his hand on Jared's arm with a light cough.

"If you want to know anything about Jenny-boy, first I have to ask if your intentions are good."

"If you're really asking him that, then you don't know Jared at all," teased the petite girl. She was back to cataloging the inventory again, since she had been interrupted in the middle of it by a desperate Jared.

The thing was that Jensen hadn’t shown up at the bar again, even one week later. Jared was not the kind of guy to be stuck on one person, but the mystery Jensen evoked arose his childish curiosity. He couldn't move on until he solved the puzzle that was Jensen Ackles.

And of course, get into his pants.

“Is it too much to ask for some kind of clue where I can find him?” Jared asked his two bosses. “I’m not gonna molest him... well, not if he doesn’t ask first.”

 

Mike was about to say something when Tom put his hand on his arm, pushing him against his chest. He whispered something on his ear and Mike smirked in agreement.

“Fine, Jay-boy. Since you seem so desperate, and that’s a first, we’re gonna give something to you.” Mike reached inside the pocket of his jacket, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something on it then extended his hand to him. “This is where Jensen usually works; you’ll find him there.”

 

Jared eagerly took the paper before he looked at Mike with raised eyebrows. “What’s the catch?”

“I’m glad you asked,” the bald man grinned. “Bring his ass down here, and good luck. Last time it took me exactly four days to get him to leave his fortress.”

Jared bit his bottom lip, his heart beating fast and his mind swirling with ideas. Oh, the joys of a hunt. “Oh, you can count on me,” he replied before leaving the storage room.

Sandy stopped writing and looked at them curiously. Tom was almost giggling as he and Mike returned her stare.

“You gave up real easy.”

“You know, maybe Jensen is gonna be good for Jared,” Tom said casually. “Jared is used to getting anything and anyone so easily, this time he will actually have to work for it.”

“And that’s why you gave Jensen’s address to him just like that?”

“No. We made a bet on how long it’s going to take for Jared to get Jensen out of there. Or give up,” answered Mike with a laugh.

“You guys..” Sandy shook her head.

“What, you don’t wanna participate?”

“No. And you know why?” the petite girl smiled mysteriously. “Oh never mind, you’ll see for yourselves.”

“Tease,” Mike pouted.

“Just like you,” breathed Tom in his ear.

“Get a room before your foreplay even starts,” interrupted Sandy, getting back at the inventory.

As she heard the couple leave the storage room, she smirked to herself.

“Ten bucks says Jared is going to get more than he bargained for.”

* * *

Jared took a deep breath before crossing Hollywood Boulevard, entering one of the small streets that were entwined along the famous neighborhood. Despite all the famous attractions, there were still some ugly houses and weird constructions that made that part of town so fascinating. In Jared’s point of view anyway.

He passed a colorful hostel where a barbecue was happening, a lot of people from different parts of the world talking and laughing as they enjoyed their hot dogs and burgers. Just two houses later he found himself in front of a modest studio that was surrounded by a colorful garden. He opened the gate and crossed the small path made of white stones, climbing the small porch. He bit his bottom lip, raising his hand and knocking just one time before he could lose his nerve. What was he afraid of, anyway?

“Come in, the door is open.”

Jared blinked. What kind of person left his door open in that neighborhood of all places? He reached for the knob and quietly opened the door.

 

Time to make his plan work: operation get Jensen out of the house . And operation get into Jensen’s pants as well, of course.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter three

“Interesting reading?”   
  
“Fuck!” Chad nearly jumped out of his skin. His startled blue eyes looked up into amused equally blue ones. “James.”   
  
“You look surprised to see me.”   
  
The blond marked his page then closed the cover of the book. He smiled shyly down at it. “I was just engrossed.”   
  
“I could tell. Slow work today?”   
  
“Yeah. We’re not opening until later and I already cleaned up here, so…” Chad shrugged. He grabbed his book just to have something to do with his hands. “Can I help you with anything?”   
  
“Actually you can,” James smiled. “A bird told me you used to play basketball in high school.”   
  
“A bald bird, I bet,” mumbled Chad.   
  
James laughed but didn’t deny it. “Anyway… I wanted to ask if you would like to show me some of your best moves. After dinner.”   
  
  
Chad looked up, blinking. He hesitated for a few seconds. “You’re asking me out on a date?”   
  
“Well, if you don’t want to…”   
  
“No, it’s not that.” Chad looked away as he scratched his head. “But why all of a sudden?”   
  
“Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to ask you out for a long time?"   
  
Chad looked at him again. "Not really," he smiled.   
  
"So, there’s no point in explaining," James shrugged. "You're in? We can just hang out if you prefer."   
  
The blond blushed faintly before nodding. "Sure, why not? I don't think any of my old moves will impress you, big star, but I'll give it my best shot."   
  
"I bet you will. So when's your day off?"   
  
"Tomorrow, actually."   
  
"Perfect." James bit his bottom lip. "I'll go see Tom and Mike now. See you tomorrow, then?"   
  
"Yeah..." smiled Chad, his blue eyes twinkling.   
  
As James walked away he wondered why that smile made his heart beat faster.

* * *

Jared opened the door wider and let himself in. He looked around curiously, observing the posters from different movies and concerts hanging on the painted red walls.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
The young man startled at the voice right behind him. He turned around and gulped at the sight of Jensen resting against the door frame. Flannel pants barely hung on his narrow hips and a faded black t-shirt that had seen better days clung to Jensen's muscled chest like a second skin.   
  
Damn, the guy didn't make it any easier.   
  
"Well?" asked the blond again, arching his eyebrow.   
  
Jared coughed. "Aren’t you afraid someone dangerous could enter here anytime they like?"   
Jensen smiled brightly and Jared felt his breath catch in his throat. Again. The blond approached slowly, one hand on the wall and the other hand extended searchingly towards Jared.   
"Nice to hear you again, Jared. How did you found me?"   
  
Jared met him half way and took Jensen's hand in his, shaking awkwardly. Jensen just smiled even more, his thumb pressing against his wrist to feel his pulse.   
  
Jared coughed again. “Mike gave me this address.”   
  
Jensen stopped smiling, letting go of his hand. He turned around and ducked back inside the house. “Well, Mike is a dick. You coming?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
  
Jared followed him into the living room. Or what should have been a living room if there was any furniture. The only thing it had was an old, black couch and a coffee table, nothing else. Some papers laid scattered on the little table and a guitar rested on the white rug nearby.   
  
“Chris! We have company!”   
  
Jared stopped in his tracks. So Jensen was not alone? And who the hell was Chris?   
  
“I hope it’s someone hot,” came the lazy drawl from inside the kitchen.   
  
Chris appeared in the living room and Jared frowned. The guy looked like he was in his thirties and wore a white t-shirt and some old, frayed jeans. He was holding two mugs of coffee and arched an eyebrow at the sight of him.   
  
“And you’re...?”   
  
“Jared Padalecki,” the brunet answered, swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat.   
  
“Nice to meet you. I didn’t know Jensen had some hot friends.”   
  
“Shut up, dickhead,” mumbled Jensen, sitting on the floor next to the guitar. “This is Chris, Jared. He helps me with my writing, since...you know, I can’t see the words.”   
  
“You just have me here so you can grope me.”   
  
“In your dreams, Kane. Make yourself at home, Jared.”   
  
  
Jared released the breath the hadn’t realized he’d been was holding and sat on the floor next to Jensen. Chris settled on the couch, hands busy as he arranged some of the papers together.   
  
“So, where did you guys meet each other?” asked Chris.   
  
“At Mike’s bar. He works there.”   
  
“How can you handle it? Being bossed around by that idiot?” Chris smirked at Jared.   
  
Jared laughed a little, more at ease as the seconds passed by. “Actually, Tom gives all the orders.” He looked at Jensen. “I didn’t know you were a writer.”   
  
Jensen shrugged. “I didn’t write anything for a time.”   
  
“But I bet you read one of the books of the great Jensen Ackles here,” said Chris.   
  
Jared’s eyes widened. “Jensen Ackles? Like Supernatural author Jensen Ackles?”   
  
“Oh, you have a fan, Jen. I’m touched.”   
  
“Shut up,” mumbled Jensen, blushing.   
  
Jared smiled at the pink color on the blond’s cheeks. Great, now he was both sexy and adorable. Chris got up from the couch.   
  
“Well, I should go. I’ll type this up and send it to Kripke tomorrow. See you later, Jen?”   
  
“Yeah, probably,” waved Jensen in a random direction, putting the guitar on his lap.   
  
“You **_will_** go,” said Chris, emphasizing the word. “Nice meeting you, Jared.”   
  
“Likewise,” answered the young man with a wave.   
  
Jared waited until he heard the front door close with a click. Then he turned around to stare at Jensen. He had the advantage of not being caught, after all.   
  
“Just because I’m blind, doesn’t mean I can’t sense you looking at me,” Jensen smirked.   
Or maybe not.   
  
“It’s just that I can’t believe you’re Jensen Ackles. I’ve been following your work for a while.”   
  
“So Chris is right, you are a fanboy.”   
  
Jared sputtered and Jensen laughed. His fingers slowly played some random melody on the guitar. Jared watched, fascinated with the slow drag of those fingers across the chords, and couldn’t help but imagine them sliding over his skin.   
  
“So, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?” asked Jensen, his voice low.   
  
Jared bit his bottom lip. He had thousands of answers for that question, but strangely enough, not one sounded fitting. If it was anybody else they would be making out by then but Jared realized that without his looks, he didn’t know what to do in the seducing department.   
  
“So?”   
  
Jared sighed, trying to go for honesty. “I wanted to see you. And Mike asked me to drag you out of the house to the club.”   
  
Jensen stopped playing, frowning. "How many times do I have to tell them I'm not in the mood to party myself drunk every day?"   
  
"I'm just delivering the message, man," said Jared, raising his hands in defense. Not that Jensen could see.   
  
"Just tell him no," answered the blond shortly.   
  
"Okay."   
  
They fell into silence and Jared fidgeted on his place on the rug. He drew a short breath. "Would you mind if I...asked you to play a song for me?"   
  
Jensen smiled kindly at that. "Any song?"   
  
"Yeah. You choose."   
  
  
The writer put his fingers against the chords once more. He thought for a few seconds then started playing. Jared closed his eyes; the melody felt like it sank into his skin.   
  
  
" **** _I won't talk  
I won't breathe   
I won't move till you finally see   
That you belong with me   
You might think   
I don't look   
But deep inside in the corner of my mind   
I'm attatched to you   
I'm weak   
It's true   
Cause i'm afraid to know the answer   
Do you want me too?   
Cause my heart keeps falling faster..._"   
  
  
Jared's eyes snapped open when he heard Jensen's husky voice singing. The lyrics flowed easily from those pouty lips as Jensen stared unseeingly across the distance. His fingers slid with practiced ease on the chords without once losing the rhythm as Jensen played the beautiful ballad.   
  
" _All my life I waited...this is true._ " whispered Jensen. He finished the song with his dead, beautiful eyes staring at Jared.   
  
The brunet swallowed the lump in his throat, heart beating a mile per second in his chest.   
  
"That was… beautiful."   
  
Jensen smiled shyly. "Thanks. I know I'm not a great singer, but..."   
  
"But you are." Jared coughed at that, feeling stupid. "I mean... your voice is quite good."   
Jensen laughed, and Jared felt his heart skip a beat or two.   
  
"Are you trying to get into my pants, Mister Jared? Flattery will get you nowhere."   
  
"Well... what will?" asked Jared. He was teasing on the outside, but inside his heart felt like it was running a marathon.   
  
"Who knows? It can be a dinner... for two... tomorrow night?" answered Jensen, moving closer. His questing fingers found Jared’s arm and slowly slid over it.   
  
  
Jared stared at him in surprise. He’d never done that before. For him it was all about a quick fuck and goodbye, so long. But Jensen was different... Jared wanted to know the guy. For one, he was his favorite author. For another... the childish curiosity was still very much there.   
  
"My place or your place?"   
  
"Neither. I know just the spot. Do we have a deal?" Jensen's fingers slowly slid over his collarbone.   
  
"Deal." He was going to get to the bottom of his curiosity... and he was definitely going to fuck Jensen at the end of the night. Or get fucked. At that point, he didn't care.   
  
Jensen smiled, gripped his shoulder for a few seconds, then raised himself up to his feet and waited for Jared to do the same.   
  
"Now... I guess a house tour is in order," said the writer, making a gesture with his finger to Jared follow him.   
  
Jared trailed behind him, eyes trained on the other man’s great ass without shame. Suddenly, Jensen turned around like he could actually see him.   
  
"Jared?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Just so you know," Jensen smirked maliciously, "I don't bottom. Not even now."   
  
  
Jared stared in shock as Jensen turned around again and went into the kitchen. A hot, sharp shiver passed down his spine as he imagined Jensen in bed. Taking control, making his partners go wild.   
  
Yeah, he was probably going to get fucked. Well, doing it for Jensen wasn't a terrible loss.   
  
Jared smiled, following him once again.

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter four

He wasn’t nervous. No sir, not at all.   
  
That was what Jared kept telling himself as he looked into the mirror for the third time that evening. And he told himself that his recent narcissism wasn’t because he was going out on a date with Jensen, either.   
  
Date. Jared laughed to himself as he thought that word. Jared Padalecki didn’t do dates. Not since Milo Ventimiglia tricked him into going on a date back home, just to humiliate him in front of the entire school. He was young and stupid and fresh out of the closet back then, and he knew better now.   
  
Yeah and yet here he was, all nervous because Jensen asked him out. He hadn’t felt like this for anyone since Milo and that alone scared the hell out of him.   
  
The loud tune of “Smack My Bitch Up” startled Jared so much he nearly tripped over his own feet. He glared at his cell phone in silent accusation before putting it to his ear.   
  
“What the fuck is that song, Chad?”   
  
“Shut up, bitch. I need advice,” Chad said hurriedly. “Are you busy?”   
  
“As a matter of fact I am. Guess what? Jensen and I are having dinner tonight,” Jared replied smugly, using his free hand to fix his light blue shirt.   
  
“Are you going on a date?” asked the blond in disbelief.   
  
“Shut up. It’s not a date. I call it foreplay.”   
  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear.”   
  
“Do you want my help? Because I’m about to hang up on you right now.”   
  
“Okay, alright.” Chad sighed and Jared frowned. His friend was never that cautious about anything before. “The thing is…JamesandIaregoingonadate.”   
  
“What? I didn’t quite catch that.”   
  
“James…” Chad grumbled, “he asked me out.”   
  
Jared couldn’t smile fast enough. “So he was quicker than you after all.”   
  
“What that’s supposed to mean?”   
  
“That means you’re a pussy and James had to take matters into his own hands.”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
“I hope so. Jensen’s probably big.”   
  
“Oh my God, I’m having a stroke with the brain damage you just gave me!” exclaimed Chad in horror. “Don’t you ever do that again. I don’t want to imagine you, of all people, having sex.”   
  
“Chill out, Murray,” Jared laughed. “But dude, why are you so nervous about this date? It’s like a dream come true for you, right?”   
  
“The thing is… I don’t know what to do! How to act, or what to wear. I'm gonna meet him in two hours and… what if in the end he thinks it was a waste of time and never talks to me again?”   
  
“Oh my God, you’re such a girl.”   
  
“Shut up, man, and help me out here.” Chad was very nearly begging.   
  
Jared pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked through the room, picking up his wallet and the directions Jensen gave him earlier to the restaurant they were going to meet at.   
  
“Look, Chad, just be yourself, okay? If he asked you out that means he must like you just the way you are.”   
  
“Thanks a lot for the help you didn’t give me.”   
  
“You’ll be thanking me after the date, you’ll see. I Gotta go. I have a hot blondie waiting for me.”   
  
Without waiting for a reply Jared hung up the cell phone and slipped it into his pocket. He was nervous all over again about his meeting with Jensen.   
  
“Maybe I should follow my own advice,” Jared mumbled to himself as he left his apartment.

* * *

The place was small and cozy; a very nice choice and Jared liked it right away. He entered the restaurant and inhaled deeply , his mouth watering at the delicious scents of Italian food.   
  
Since he was taller than anybody he could ever meet, he was able to look around over everyone’s heads and spot Jensen at the bar near the end of the room. He smiled and walked over to him, deciding he wanted to surprise him.   
  
When he got near, the bartender smiled at him and nudged Jensen. “Looks like your date arrived, Jenny.”   
  
The blond turned around and his dark glasses created the illusion that he could see. It fooled Jared once, but not anymore.   
  
“Jared?”   
  
“Hey, Jensen. Am I late?” the younger man asked shyly, scratching his head.   
  
“Not at all.” Jensen got up and extended his arm towards Jared, catching his hand. “Come on, we have a special table.”   
  
“We have?”   
  
“Yes, best seat in the house.”   
  
Jared laughed and within moments they arrived at their table which was situated near a small stage. The low lighting gave a nice, almost romantic touch to the place. After they sat in the booth next to each other, Jensen’s hand located the menu and he handed it to Jared.   
  
“Want me to read the options to you?” asked Jared cautiously.   
  
“Nah, I’m good. I know all the food they serve with or without sight,” Jensen answered playfully. “I truly recommend the fettuccini, it’s delicious.”   
  
"I should warn you, I eat like a horse," Jared smiled.   
  
"Good thing I earn a lot of money with my books, right?"   
  
Jared laughed and when he touched Jensen's hand, the blond smiled brighter. He hadn’t felt this light since his accident months prior. Maybe James was right; it was time to move on.   
  
He wondered if his friend would do the same.

* * *

James entered the small coffee house, releasing a relieved sigh when no one seemed to recognize him. Sometimes being famous was no fun at all. He looked around, trying to locate Chad, and found the blond chatting with the barista near the register. Jame's mouth went incredibly dry.   
  
The blond was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt. A small chain was hanging from the jeans linking his front pocket to his back where his wallet was. His short hair was all messed up in spikes; a collection of bracelets and a silver ring on his right hand completed the look.   
  
God, he was fucking gorgeous. James always knew Chad was cute, but now? He wanted to press him against the nearest surface.   
  
He approached the blond and smiled when their eyes met. A small blush graced Chad’s features and he waved at him.   
  
James stopped beside him. "Am I late?"   
  
"No, not at all! I was just catching up with Sophia here, we went to high school together," Chad answered, gesturing to the brunette girl behind the counter.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Sophia," James smiled at her.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Mister NBA star." She chuckled at the look on the brunet's face. "Don't worry, I know because Chad here told me. Only he didn't say how handsome you are."   
  
James laughed, scratching his head. "Should we go?"   
  
“God, yes.” Chad held out a cup of coffee towards him, smiling shyly. "I hope you don't mind, but I bought you some coffee."   
  
James took the cup and sniffed, groaning in pleasure at the delicious scent. "Thank you, Chad. See you, Sophia."   
  
The girl waved at them. "Next time, stop by with him for the pecan pie, Chad!"   
  
"I will!"   
  
They both left the coffee shop and started walking through the empty streets, sipping their coffee in comfortable silence.   
  
"So...what are our plans tonight, James?" Chad asked after a few minutes.   
  
The brunet smiled. "I hope you like Mexican food."

* * *

Jared was amazed at himself. They were reaching the end of dinner and he hadn’t made one innuendo the whole night. They were actually talking about each other and that felt... nice. Jared was truly enjoying himself on this date and that alone should have started alarm bells in his head.   
  
"Looks like he's about to start."   
  
Jared raised his eyes from his empty plate to look at Jensen in confusion. "Who's about to start what?"   
  
"The singer." Jensen gestured towards the stage, his face staring ahead at a point near Jared’s shoulder. "He always fumbles with his microphone before the beginning of his gig."   
  
Jared looked up to the stage and was surprised to find Chris sitting on a stool holding a guitar in his hands. He smiled when he spotted Jared and then coughed, turning on the microphone.   
  
“Welcome, guys. I hope you don’t mind that tonight I’m going to steal your bartender.”   
  
Everybody laughed, applauding when the bartender that had been talking with Jensen before joined Chris on the stage.   
  
“Hey, my name is Steve and this jerk here is Chris. We have a special treat for you tonight we hope you’ll enjoy.”   
  
“Steve?” Jared asked.   
  
“Yeah, they kind of have a band together,” Jensen said, finishing his wine. “And this restaurant.”   
  
The tall man turned to look at him. His heart started to beat a little bit faster at the sight of Jensen licking his lips. God, he wanted to kiss that mouth so badly. To bite and suck that defined jaw and move his way down and…   
  
“Still with me, Jared?”   
  
Jared was startled by Jensen’s soft voice. “Sorry?”   
  
“I asked if you would like to get dessert at some other place.”   
  
He blinked. “Really?”   
  
Jensen moved closer, whispering in his ear: “If we don’t get out of here quickly, there’s a pretty good chance that they will drag me onto that stage and I don’t want to ruin any of our time together.”   
  
Jared swallowed at the soft words and moist breath so close to his ear. He raised his hand quickly. “Waiter, the check, please!”   
  
Jensen laughed at him, the skin around his dead eyes crinkling.

* * *

“So?”   
  
Chad swallowed his food and looked at James, blinking. “Yes?”   
  
The brunet took a sip of his soda. “How’s the date going so far? Good for you?”   
  
The blond laughed, putting his unfinished taco on the wrapper in front of him. “You’re really asking me that?”   
  
James shrugged. “I’m really not that good with this date stuff. Not since…”   
  
“You broke up with Bethany, right?”   
  
The basketball player arched his eyebrow. “How do you know that?”   
  
“It was all over the news.” Chad looked away, blushing. “And well, Mike and Tom never mentioned anything about you dating someone else, so I assumed…”   
  
“You kind of assumed right,” sighed James. “We were supposed to get married, you know? But on her last tour, she met this singer guy and… oh well, the rest you know.”   
  
“She cheated on you?!”   
  
“No, no, she didn’t.” James carded a hand through his hair. “Our schedules never matched, you know? My game season and her tours. And apparently this guy could meet her needs or something like that. So in the end, all we had together kind of faded away.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
They both fell silent for a few moments, sipping their sodas. Chad finally broke the silence and moved closer to James, taking a deep breath.   
  
“Well… it’s never too late to start over, right?”   
  
Before the brunet could answer, Chad inclined his head and kissed him on the lips. James gasped in surprise but before he could do anything else the kiss was over and Chad moved away a little, smiling shyly. “The date so far is going good.”   
  
James smiled widely.

* * *

Jared walked behind Jensen as they approached the steps to the writer’s house, anticipation filling his gut with warm heat. They had stopped by an ice cream parlor after dinner and finally, finally they headed back to Jensen’s place. He stopped at the doorstep, watching Jensen dig out his keys from his pocket and unlock the door.   
  
“So…” started Jared, waiting to be invited inside the house.   
  
Jensen moved close to him and his hands caught his face, fingers sliding across his skin. He leaned forward and kissed him with a light, barely there touch.   
  
“So… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at your work, right?”   
  
Jared leaned into the kiss, but before he could deepen it the words sank into his mind. He opened his eyes. “What?”   
  
Jensen smiled and stepped back. “Bye Jared, until tomorrow.”   
  
And before he could say anything else Jensen entered the house and closed the door behind him.

 

What the hell?!

 

 

TBC.


End file.
